Anup Jalota
| age = | hometown = Nainital, Uttarakhand, India | occupation = Singer | series = Bigg Boss 12 (2018) | entered = Day 1 | exited = Day 42 | status = Evicted | nominations = 4 | evictions = 2 }}Anup Jalota, (born 29 July 1953) is an Indian singer and musician, best known for his performances in the Hindu devotional music, bhajan, and the Urdu form of poetry, ghazal. He is popularly known as the "Bhajan Samraat" (Emperor of Bhajans).CRY America Inc.(RDU Chapter)Anup Jalota Sings for CRY. Rdu.cryamerica.org (1953-07-26). Retrieved on 2012-06-05. Padma Shri for 2012 has been conferred upon him in the field of Art-Indian Classical Music- Vocal by Government of India. He was a contestant on the reality show Bigg Boss 12. Early life and background Anup Jalota was born in Nainital, Uttarakhand a renowned exponent of bhajan and hails from the Sham Chowrasi Gharana of Punjab. He was educated in Lucknow's Bhatkhande Music Institute. His father, Purshottam Das Jalota, was also a prominent Bhajan singer. Anup's brother, Ajay Jalota, currently lives in California. He has two younger brothers:- Anil Jalota & Ajay Jalota and two sisters, Anjali Dhir and Anita Mehra. Career Jalota started his musical career as a chorus singer in All India Radio. He is usually backed by a santoor player, dholak player, sarod player, sarangi player, violinist, sitar player, tabla player and guitarist. Some of his popular bhajans include Aisi Lagi Lagan, Main Nahi Makhan Khayo, Rang De Chunariya, Jag Me Sundar Hai Do Naam, and Chadariya Jhini Re Jhini. He was also the presenter of the program Dharam Aur Hum, telecast in Star Plus from 2002 to 2005. He met Jagadguru Shree Kripaluji Maharaj in Mumbai and agreed to release several CDs of his compositions.Rang De with Anup Jalota at Radha Madhav Dham, Austin. 20 October 2011. Indo-American News. Retrieved 15 December 2011. In 2008 he recorded the title song "Golden Memorable Yaadein" for the CD "Noorani Chehra", produced by Shaukat (Sam) Kassam to commemorate the Golden Jubilee of the Aga Khan. On 16 September 2018, Jalota entered Bigg Boss house in its twelfth season. He is a contestant and has entered the show along with Jasleen Matharu. Personal life Jalota's first marriage was to Sonali Sheth, a ethnic-Gujarati girl who was then a music student and later a singer. They married without his family's approval. The couple became popular in the North Indian live performance circuit as "Anup and Sonali Jalota," which was eventually disbanded after their divorce. His second marriage was an arranged one to Bina Bhatia which soon ended in divorce. Anup's third marriage was to Medha Gujral, niece of former Indian Prime Minister I. K. Gujral and director Shekhar Kapur's first wife whom he had divorced in 1994. Anup and Medha have a son named Aryaman (born in 1996), who studied at Princeton University. Medha Jalota died on 25 November 2014 at a hospital in New York City of liver failure following a second heart and first kidney transplant. It came to light in 2018 that he had been in a relationship with Bigg Boss 12 contestant Jasleen Matharu, who is thirty-seven years younger than him. They had been together at least three and a half years prior since either 2015 or 2014 but after getting evicted from the house Anup Jalota said his and Jasleen Matharu's relationship was only of a student and teacher. Discography The popular Bhajans and ghazals for which he is credited the most are given below * Aisi Lagi Lagan * Chaand Angdaiyaan Le Raha Hai * Tumhare Shahar Ka Mausam * Jag Mein Sundar Hai Do Naam * Kabhi Kabhi Bhagwan Ko Bhi * Tere Man Mein Raam * Main Nazar Se Pee Raha Hoon * Hum Se Achi to Kahin Aaine ki Khismat Hogi * Rukh Se Parda Hata De * La Pila De Saqiya * Shree Hanuman Chalisa * Noorani Chehra (Ismaili Devotional songs) * Mere Kabr Par Pate Huye * Tum Kya Samjho Tum Kya Jano * Kategi Ye Zindagi Ab Rote Rote * Laga Chunari Mein Daag * Rang De Chunariya * Prabhuji Tum Chandan Hum Pani * Suraj ki Garmi Se * Bhajan prabhat * Devonix with Kunal Saha *''Hot and Spicy'' with Sundar Popo Tracks Television References External links *http://mysticamusic.com/anup-jalota.php *https://archive.org/details/HindiBhajans-anoopJalotaJi Category:1953 births Category:Living people Category:Bhajan singers Category:Indian male ghazal singers Category:People from Nainital Category:Recipients of the Padma Shri in arts Category:20th-century Indian singers Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:20th-century male singers Jalota, Anup